This invention generally relates to footwear, and more particularly to a shoe including a removable vamp that can be customized.
In conventional constructions of slip-on shoes, the vamp, which is that portion of the upper that encases the toe and instep region of a wearer's foot, is generally formed in two parts. The first part is a mudguard extending upward from the periphery of the sole in the forward region of the shoe, and the second part is an insert secured to the upper periphery of the mudguard and bridging the mudguard so as to enclose the instep and toe regions of the wearer's foot.
Shoes with removable uppers are known. However, some were found to be expensive to manufacture, others were uncomfortable, and yet others were not customizable.